little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Notebook
A Strange Notebook is a notebook enchanted with a spell so it can automatically document magic, creatures, and items the user encountered. This book is primarily featured in . Enemy Enemy refers to hostile magical creatures encountered over the course of the expedition through regions accessed through Sealed Door of Horologium Chamber. Demi-Human Demi-Humans refers to humanoid magical creatures. *Hostile Goblin *Hostile Minotaurs *Horned Cyclopses *Hostile Trolls Beast Beasts refer to animalistic, often monstrous magical creatures. *Sonic Bird *Werebeast **Werewolf **Werepanther *Muscled Tiger *Cockatrice *Cerberus Insect Insectoid magical lifeforms. *Shaula Ants **Soldier Ant **Armored Ant **Ant Queen *Giant Beetles **Charger Scarab **Mandibeetle **Impaler Beetle *Treant Mimic *Giant Spider Plant Monstrous magical plants and other magical creatures that related to plants. They also include one that related to mushrooms. *Organic Slime *Matango **Regular Matango **Noxious Toadstool **King Matango *Treant **Regular Treant **Great Treant *Mandrake Undead Undeads are beings that are actually deceased but behave as if they were alive. They include types of Ghosts and/or reanimated corpses. *Spirit Minion **Hollow **Invisible Assassin *Skeleton **Regular Skeleton **Skeleton Warrior **Bone Knight *Divine Cat (erroneously referred as Spooky Chimera) Mystic Creatures that purely mystical in nature or artificially created through magical means. *Slime **Regular Slime **Giant Slime *Golem *Lesser Titan (erroneously referred as Titan) *Nightmare Clockwork Mechanical living constructs or creatures mechanically modified with a combination of magic and mechanics. *Gel Machine *Mechanized Ant *Technotaur *Empowered Gigas *Magic Chariot *Screamer *Trick Palace Dragon Creatures in this category involve Dragon or their known relatives. *Miniature Dragon *Lizardmen **Normal Lizardman **Lizard Knight **Mighty Lizard *Balloon Dragon *Divine Dragon Demon Darkest and most treacherous type of magical beings. Creatures in this category involve either pure demons or magical creatures altered by demonic forces. *Death Wyvern *Goblin Executioner *Enchanted Pumpkin *Red Oni *Corrupted Treant aka. Evil Treant *Baphomet Goat *Time Demon Magic Magic which documented in this book mostly involving four types of elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Fire Spells that listed in Fire Category comprised of Flame Magic. Water Spells that listed in Water Category comprised of Water Magic and some healing spells Air Spells that listed in Air Category comprised of Wind Magic and Lightning Magic, though they technically separate elements. Earth Spells that listed in Earth Category comprised of Earth Magic and Gravity Magic, though either magic not necessarily related. Items Items that encountered by the user are documented here. Consumables This refers to items used by Akko. Key Items Items that importance to advance in the main story and Sub Events. Wands Refers to various wands that acquired in the regions accessible via. Sealed Door of Horologium and Dungeon beneath New Moon Tower. Ring Refers to enchanted rings which worn by witches to bolster certain magic. Bracelet Refers to enchanted rings which worn by witches to bolster certain attributes. Necklaces Refers to enchanted necklaces which worn by witches to bolster certain magic. Decorations Here are list of items which, upon collected, become part of decorations on the hall of Horologium Chamber. On an interesting fact, some of them are items that made cameo appearance in the anime. 01. Alcor Doll Location: Mimosa Forest 02. Annabel’s Phone Case Location: Reward for completing Blazing Annabel. 03. Stanbot Gamma Figure Location: Reward for completing Apkallu 2 ½. 04. Stanbot Omega Figure Location: Reward for completing The Return of Apkallu. 05. Shooting Star Replica Location: Reward for completing Build the Shooting Star!. 06. Proto-Stinger Location: Reward for completing Missing: Amanda and Diana?!. 07. Twin Dragon Bones Location: Lesser Key of Shaula Lv. 1 08. Strange Mask Location: Lesser Key of Regulus Lv. 1 09. Cursed Mask Location: Lesser Key of Regulus Lv. 5 10. Pickled Plums Location: Lesser Key of Ankaa Lv. 1 11. Odd Machine Location: Lesser Key of Canopus Lv. 1 12. Pitcher Plant Location: Lesser Key of Mimosa Lv. 1 13. Wild Hunt T-Shirt Location: Lesser Key of Ankaa Lv. 7 14.Wild Hunt Poster A Location: Lesser Key of Ankaa Lv. 3 15. Wild Hunt Poster B Location: Lesser Key of Ankaa Lv. 4 and Mount Ankaa 16. Medieval Spear Location: Lesser Key of Pollux Lv. 1 17. Medieval Shield Location: Lesser Key of Pollux Lv. 2 18. Whisk Location: Lesser Key of Canopus Lv. 2 19. Happy Mask Location: Lesser Key of Regulus Lv. 6 20. Mouth Sculpture Location: Regulus Mines 21. Hand Candle Location: Lesser Key of Pollux Lv. 3 22. Shroom Doll Location: Lesser Key of Mimosa Lv. 2 23. Magic Experiment Gear Location: Part of the Lotte’s Séance Event 24. Magic Microscope Location: Lesser Key of Canopus Lv. 3 25. Thorn Helm Location: Lesser Key of Pollux Lv. 4 26. Table Mirror Location: Part of the Lotte’s Séance Event 27. Candlestick Location: Lesser Key of Regulus Lv. 2 28. Lizardman Specimen Location: Lesser Key of Ankaa Lv. 5 29. Halberd Location: Lesser Key of Pollux Lv. 5 30. Lizard Bones Location: Lesser Key of Shaula Lv. 2 31. Skull Lantern Location: Lesser Key of Shaula Lv. 3 32. Crystal Skull Location: Lesser Key of Shaula Lv. 4 33. Medieval Helm Location: Lesser Key of Pollux Lv. 6 34. Minotaur Skull Location: Lesser Key of Shaula Lv. 5 35. lectric Hot Plate Location: Lesser Key of Canopus Lv. 4 36. Mineral Water Location: Lesser Key of Gienah Lv. 1 37. Apkallu Poster Location: Lesser Key of Gienah Lv. 2 38. Apkallu 2 Poster Location: Lesser Key of Gienah Lv. 3 39. Food Processor Location: Lesser Key of Canopus Lv. 5 40. Starry-Eyed Mystery Location: Lesser Key of Gienah Lv. 4 41. Fake Professor Pisces Location: Lesser Key of Gienah Lv. 5 42. Celestial Orb Location: Lesser Key of Canopus Lv. 6 and Canopus Ruins 43. Mandragora Location: Lesser Key of Mimosa Lv. 3 44. Boot Hat Location: Lesser Key of Gienah Lv. 6 45. Yesterday’s Catch Location: Lesser Key of Gienah Lv. 7 46. Cockatrice Feather (decoration) Location: Lesser Key of Mimosa Lv. 4 47. Venus Flytrap Location: Lesser Key of Mimosa Lv. 5 48. Golden Statue Location: Lesser Key of Shaula Lv. 6 49. Telescope Location: Lesser Key of Canopus Lv. 7 50. Mysterious Lamp Location: Lesser Key of Ankaa Lv. 6 51. Desk Spider Location: Lesser Key of Mimosa Lv. 6 and Shaula Lv. 6 52. Iron Maiden Location: Lesser Key of Pollux Lv. 7 53. Devil’s Hand Location: Lesser Key of Ankaa Lv. 2 54. Vampire Coffin Location: ??? 55. Trash Can Location: Part of the Lotte’s Séance Event 56. Decorative Plant Location: Lesser Key of Mimosa Lv. 7 57. Ancient Dragon Papers Location: Gienah Tundra 58. Strange Mirror Location: Part of the Lotte’s Séance Event 59. Questionable Statuette Location: Part of the Lotte’s Séance Event 60. Cannon Location: Part of the Lotte’s Séance Event 61. Winged Skeleton Location: Lesser Key of Shaula Lv. 7 62. Microphone Location: Part of the Wangari Ahoy! Event 63. Beginning Flight Magic Location: Lesser Key of Regulus Lv. 3 64. Tea set Location: Lesser Key of Regulus Lv. 4 65. Shiny Chariot Poster Location: Lesser Key of Regulus Lv. 7 66. Teddy Bear Location: Shaula Desert 67. Sword of Canopus Location: Lesser Key of Canopus Lv. 2, 3 and 7 68. Antique Plate Location: Part of the Lotte’s Séance Event 69. Strange Notebook Location: Reward for completing Priscila’s Wonders. 70. Microcar Location: Labyrinth of Pollux Gallery Strange Notebook Render LWA.png Category:Tools Category:Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time Category:Chamber of Time gameplay